


His One True Love

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 10th Doctor x TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	His One True Love

On Gallifrey, love was a complex thing. 

It was rare to find, for one. After all, such a powerful society couldn’t have such wild, volatile emotions running rampant on their home planet. It tended to interfere, make that critical objectivity falter. Marriages, therefore, were arranged by parents, unions that were almost always political. Every now and then, there were a couple who were joined in something else, but those types of loves were far and few between.

The Doctor was no exception to this tradition. He complained often that it was unfair of his parents, that he shouldn’t have to do it, but his parents ignored him. 

The marriage was reasonably short lived, due to the Doctor’s inability to stay still. When he first walked into his TARDIS, all hope was lost.

Fingers trailed across the console in a gentle caress, eyes wide as he stared at her.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until some nine hundred years later that he realised what it was he felt. 

It was after Donna had left, memory wiped, leaving him all alone, that he’d discovered it.

His movements were slow as he carefully piloted the TARDIS, his hearts heavy with loss while he came to terms with the fact that human were short lived. They came into his life, attracted like a moth to a flame, before slowly sputtering out. Alone was how he was going to be, for the rest of eternity.

The TARDIS hummed under his hand, a gentle noise, and the Doctor cracked a melancholy smile.

“I guess it’s just you and me, now,” he told her softly, hand trailing across the console. The TARDIS hummed again, and the Doctor felt a slight spark of happiness.

“But we don’t need anyone else, do we?” he asked. “You and me, going to see the universe together. Who needs anything else?”

The TARDIS hummed again, and some of the sadness lifted from the Doctor’s heart.

“Come on, lets go on an adventure.”


End file.
